cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafew Shadowknight
"The Clone Wars is a war between the Republic and the Empire who fight restless against each other, not aware of what they have caused to everyone in the galaxy." '' -Rafew Shadowknight'' '' '' 'Summary' Rafew Shadowknight (32 BBY - Unknown) was a female human who was born force sensitive, a born fighter, the youngest family member of the Shadowknight family, and one of the Jedi who survived Order 66. During her life as Jedi, she would help others in need and do what's right. She lives through the though times of the Clone Wars during Rise of The Empire Era. Raised by two complicated parents, Rafew was demanded to be raised as a very dangerous person, because of her very strong connection with the force. Her ruthless father would force her own daughter to be taught the very own darkness of the dark side. Not aware of Rafew's own future, she never wished to become what her father wanted her to become. But all collapsed after the death of her parents, responsible by her oldest sister Shisa. Rafew later in her childhood was taken to the Jedi Order where she would be trained as a Jedi. After a worthy mission Rafew was assigned to, she was promoted to Jedi Knight and would hope to become Jedi Master. During her life as Jedi, she also had a lot of doubts about the Council and their decisions / reasons, and other stuff. Soon when Order 66 happened, Rafew survived it and flew where she would be reunited with her family again. Later in her life, she would also fight alongside with some of her brothers and sisters. 'Biography' Early Life Rafew was born on the planet Onderon, in 32 BBY to a bloody thirsty for power father and a Gray Jedi mother. Rafew had a bit of a tough childhood growing up, especially with her father. She also had four older brothers. At age five, she found out that she was force sensitive and her father was so eager to train her young daughter the darkness of the force. Her father tried to teach her own daughter to become a powerful force user, just like her father. Rafew would always be unhappy even when if she's forced to, but it's better to learn than getting beat. But later, a person can to their home and killed her parents. Rafew was a bit terrified but the person identified herself as her oldest sister, Shisa. Rafew never knew that she another sister but trusted her. Her oldest sister, Shisa took her and the four brothers Cam, Josh, Acer, and Kai to a new home on the planet Mustafar where she will grow up at. Joining the Jedi Order At age nine at the planet Mustafar, Rafew was outside having a walk until she met two Jedi, a Padawan and a Jedi Master. The Jedi Master could sense Rafew force sensitive and decided to take her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Padawan was Sarakai and the Jedi Master was Yaso Prye. What Rafew never knew was that Sarakai was her sister. Rafew met Master Yoda and started a new life as a Jedi. Rafew started as a Youngling, proving herself to be one of the top students in the classes. The next week, she was promoted to Padawan and was assigned to a Jedi Master, Jeher Kelair. Jehar Kelair started training her and Rafew loved being a Jedi. During being Padawan, she also met new friends. Life As Padawan Rafew began to become a great Jedi and could be trusted to get the job done by herself. She became a strong Jedi but also had doubts about the Jedi Order and the high members of the Jedi Council. But many thought Rafew as a Gray Jedi. Rafew also has went to battles such as the Battle of Duro, Battle of Malastare, and Battle of Boz Pity. But she proven herself during the Clone Wars that she is ready to be Jedi Knight. Duel Between Darth Maul and Savage Opress Rafew and two other Padawans were sent to a far away planet, where they would start their mission there. During the mission, the three came upon two mysterious men. They stopped and saw the two men ignite their red lightsabers. The three Padawans did the same and ran to the two mysterious men. Rafew was the first one to strike Maul but as soon as Rafew's lightsaber was blocked, Maul grabbed her and was about to stab her until a Twi'lek Padawan ran in time to stop him. Rafew dropped and helped the Twi'lek Padawan stop Maul while the other Padawan dueled Savage. But what they realized was that their skills were out matched by Maul and Savage. Maul kicked the Twi'lek Padawan away with his cyborg leg and faced to Rafew. Rafew ran to him but Maul put her in a force choke position. Rafew tried to free herself from his grip but she couldn't while she was in mid-air. Maul tightened his force choke and threw her to a wall. Rafew stayed on the floor, unconscious, assumed that she was dead. The other Padawan was kneed to the stomach by Savage and the Twi'lek Padawan slipped pass Maul to block Savage from killing him. But Maul stabbed her from the back then killed the other Padawan. Knighthood At age fifteen, Rafew was called by the Council to the chambers after a sucessful mission. As she went inside the dark room and as the door closed, twelve lightsabers were ignited and Rafew was surprised that this day would be thet day that she would be knighted as Jedi Knight. Master Yoda cut Rafew's Padawan braid and knighted her as Jedi Knight. Order 66 Rafew, now a Jedi Knight and a Gray Jedi was sent to a mission with a small squad of Clones to a planet to help defend a village, being attacked by Seperatist droids. After the successful mission, Rafew tried to contact the Council of their success but there was no answer. Rafew knew that a Council missing a holocall means trouble so as soon as she turned off the holoprojecter, she heard the sound of ready blasters. She activated her lightsabers as she turned around to slice the Clone's blaster. But when she sliced the last blaster, the Clones began to attack her. Rafew had no choice, but to kill them. After that, she tried to contact her master and her friends, but no answer. Rafew searched for the Clone Commander's holoprojecter and searched the last call from the history section. The last call was from Chancellor Palpatine who said "Execute Order 66." Rafew knew the word execute, but was shocked that the Clones betrayed them until the end to kill the remaining Jedi. Later, she flew to the planet Mustafar where she was reunited with her family again. She also met two more older brothers, Alpha and Tasser. And found out that Sarakai was actually her sister. 'Teachings Of Revan' "The Galaxy has two sides, the Republic and the Empire. Each side means a purpose. I know there are many who agrees and disagrees on one of these sides but, i've seen the truth of them myself. I was once a Jedi who accepted Violence and darkness until a Sith Lord called for me far away from the galaxy. He took me in as a apprentince and named me Darth Revan i killed for him, unaware of what he had in plan. The Sith Lord betrayed me and the Jedi Order returned me to the Light Side. Later throughout that event, i've been trying to stop the Empire. But now you're here, alive in this century, you must make sure that you make the right decisions and not make these kind of mistakes. '' -Darth Revan to Rafew'' One breezy day, Rafew was on a ship preparing to help a planet destroy the Empire Army Base. Once she arrived she went to the planet's Army Base to make sure that she's here to help. Later in the day, the General of the Army explained to everyone about their plan of attack; The troops attack the main enemies and Rafew run to kill whoever was in charge of the Empire Army. They marched into the two different sides saw each other and attacked. Rafew ran to the main base where the leader of the army is. She went inside the building and killed all Stormtroopers who tried to kill her. She reached to the the room and kicked the door open, inside revealing Stormtroopers and the leader carrying a strange artifact. The leader yelled at the Stormtroopers to kill Rafew. Rafew killed every single one of them then stabbed the leader into the chest. She was about the leave until the artifact was calling her, her mind. Rafew could sense something in it and went to pick it up. The leader catced his breath and told her that he was gonna take that to Darth Vader and that it would've made either him or the Empire much more powerful. Then he passed away. As Rafew held the holocron, she could feel the very power in it. Rafew placed the holocron in her little pouch connected to her belt and walked away. On that night, she went back to her ship and pulled out the holocron. She remembered back then as a Padawan, reading and learning about holocrons. Then she remembered that by the look of it, it's a Sith Holocron. She never used a holocron before so she waited until she arrives to the planet Mustafar. When she arrived to the planet Mustafar, she walked to somewhere far from her home and placed the holocron on the floor. She sat down on her knees and meditated on the holocron. Moments later, while she meditated she saw something glowing. The glow expanded and in the glow, she could see herself and saw a person walking to her direction. Rafew was surprised beacuse she realized that it was Darth Revan. She couldn't believe that she was meeting Revan, both Jedi and Sith who saved the Jedi Order twice, fought the Empire, and was the apprentince of a Sith Lord. Darth Revan walked to Rafew and stopped. Rafew froze in front of him waiting for him to talk while Revan was studying her, then he spoke. He spoke of how he could feel and sense Rafew's strong connection with the force, talked into how impressed she survived Order 66, and how she managed to kill the leader from preventing him to give Vader the holocron. Rafew nodded and Revan introduced himself and his background story of what he learned centuries ago, during the Old Republic and before. Rafew still froze but listened careful to his sayings. Then Revan stopped and told Rafew to listen to his teaching. He explained that there will always be two sides in the galaxy, Republic and Empire. But each side has a purpose. Revan kept explaining to Rafew of his experience with the two sides and know that Rafew was nearly both sides, so he told her the right and wrong moves of what Revan did. At the end, he wished Rafew to make the right decisions and promised her to keep the holocron safely. Revan faded and Rafew opened her eyes. 'Relationship(s)' Shisa: Shisa is Rafew's oldest sister in the family. Rafew could always trust and depend on her in some times. They love and would help each other everytime. Because Shisa is the head of the family, Rafew shows respect for her. Alpha: Alpha is Rafew's favorite brother in the family. They can sometimes get crazy and act like clowns but they would also drive each other nuts too, but Rafew likes to hangout with him. Tasser: Rafew's other brother, is Rafew's second favorite brother. Tasser is nice and a playful brother. Rafew also likes to hangout with him two and also act like crazy clowns. Sarakai: Sarakai and Rafew are also great sisters. They always like to joke around and love to hang out together. They can sometimes can drive people crazy but they also help each other. They have a lot of intrests or other stuff that they agree or have intrest on, which they always question, goofly to each other if they're actual sisters. Jehar Kelair: Rafew's former Jedi Master, Master Kelair was like a father to Rafew. He trained Rafew in her Padawan days until she was knighted as Jedi Knight. The two of them were amazing pairs in battles during the Clone Wars. Jehar and Rafew shared a special relationship. 'Abilities' *'Speed '''A lot of running was involved in Rafew's life so her ability of running was outstanding. She is able to outrun anyone and catchup to anyone especially if she's low of energy. *'Agility Rafew has proven to be at a high level of human agility. She can dodge, avoid, and react to situations with very impressive agility. *'''Strength Rafew's power of strength are above her human age. Even though her body is almost an athletic type, she can handle herself even with big tough guys. She is also able to carry of lift heavy objects that are heavier than her. *'Martial Arts '''Rafew is a very skilled Martial Artist. During her downtime, she'll train herself and practice. She can encounter enemies impressively and to victory. Even in fist to fist fights, she would sometimes use her master's methods against her opponents. *'Technology Technology is Rafew's most favorite thing to do. It can be either related to computers, transports, systems, and much more. She uses her technician skills to either hack in or fix it. *'Force '''Rafew at an early age discovered that she was force sensitive. During her life, she would learn teachings of the force and master them. As she got older, she proven herself that she was a strong force user. 'Equipments *'Lightsaber (s) '''Like Jedis, Siths, or the Shadowknights, Rafew uses lightsabers in combat. She learned how to use it and fight with it ever since she was small by her father and through the Jedi Order and so on. She learned also a few forms which she mastered the Form IV: Ataru and Form III: Soresu. She can even use a saberstaff. *' 'Bow and Arrow '''Rafew mostly likes to use the Bow and Arrow. But in life, she always has to carry her lightsabers whenever and wherever. She can shoot her targets directly where she wants to and love the feel of shooting arrows. *'Blasters 'Blasters are Rafew's secondary weaponary. She use rifles, twin blasters, and pistols. She's also good at targeting so she is able to shoot where she wants it to hit *'Gadgets 'Rafew sometimes carry gadgets sometimes such as smokebombs, knock-out gas, grappling hooks, and trackers during combat. Gadgets seem useful to her but some people will never know when she'll use it. 'Personality Rafew is a bit of a calm and easy going person. She's a very fun person to be with and loves to joke around. Rafew loves to be funny or goofy and make people laugh. But in combat, she attends to stay calm and focus on her targets or objectives. She also has a different side when it comes to her enemies. She would also sometimes wonder why it's not allowed to kill their main enemies instead of taking them to custody. She could also get into a tough attitude but she would always try to restrain herself and not let feelings take control of her actions. Even the horrible past or moments she had, she would try to control her emotions to neutral. Rafew also has a love of fighting and would love to get into a middle of a fights. 'Appearance' Rafew has dark brown colored hair with blue eyes with fair skin color. Everyday, she would wear a blue traditional Jedi Robe or a red Crimson outfit. She carries gray colored lightsabers.. She stands up to 5ft and 4in during the Clone Wars and 5ft and 6in during the Rebellion Era. Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Sith Category:Member Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Knight Category:Gray Jedi Category:ShadowKnights Category:Jedi Category:Republic